Użytkownik:PaperCats/Brudnopis
|Zdjęcie = Nero_DMC5.png|DMC5 |japońskie_imię = ネロ (Nero) |pseudonimy = Łowca demonów (凄腕のデビルハンター Sugoude no Debiru Hantā, dosł. „Zaradny łowca demonów”) Młody łowca demonów (若きデビルハンター Wakaki Debiru Hantā)Oficjalna strona Devil May Cry 5 NPowieść Devil May Cry 5: Before the Nightmare, wydana 1 marca 2019 roku. |rasy = Hybryda |rola= |wystąpienia = Devil May Cry 4 Devil May Cry 5 |japońscy_aktorzy = Kaito Ishikawa |angielscy_aktorzy = Johnny Yong Bosch }} Nero (ネロ Nero) – jeden z głównych bohaterów serii Devil May Cry. Zadebiutował w grze Devil May Cry 4. Jest synem Vergila, wychował się na wyspie Fortuna gdzie służył jako Święty Rycerz w Zakonie Miecza. W Devil May Cry 4 zmuszony jest do walki przeciw Zakonowi po spotkaniu Dante i odkryciu planu, by podbić świat za pomocą Zbawiciela. W Devil May Cry 5 stał się bardziej doświadczonym łowcą demonów, który prowadzi mobilną jednostkę Devil May Cry. Wraz z Nico odbijają inwazję demonów, próbując jednocześnie dorwać Urizena, który pozbawił go Pogromcy demonów. Utworzenie 6 września 2006 roku japoński magazyn Famitsu podał, że główny bohater z poprzednich gier serii Devil May Cry, Dante, nie będzie protagonistą w Devil May Cry 4. Zamiast niego pojawi się nowy główny bohater o imieniu Nero, któremu głos podkładać ma Johnny Yong Bosch.Artykuł IGN New Hero for DMC4, opublikowany 5 września 2008 roku. Wprowadzenie nowego protagonisty było wielokrotnie dyskutowane wśród deweloperów w Capcom, ale nie zostało zatwierdzone dopóki producent Hiroyuki Kobayashi nie powiedział, że Dante musi się pojawić w kolejnej odsłonie serii.Artbook Devil May Cry: 3142 Graphic Arts, wydany w 2013 roku. W obawie przed negatywną reakcją na tę decyzję, podobnie kiedy Konami zdecydowało się zmienić głównego bohatera w grze Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty z Solid Snake’a na Raidena, producent Kobayashi powiedział, że Capcom pracuje nad tym by rozgrywka Nero przynosiła frajdę, a sama postać miałaby później stać się silniejsza niż sam Dante.Artykuł Gamesradar Devil May Cry 4 interview - the men behind the mayhem, opublikowany 24 kwietnia 2007 roku. Jednym z pierwszych rozpatrywanych pomysłów była postać w stylu Sherlocka Holmesa, która „popijałaby herbatę podczas zwalczania demonów”. W innych konceptach nosił ubrania w kolorze białym, podobne do tych, które noszą członkowie Zakonu Miecza. W większości z nich miał smuklejszą budowę ciała i żółte oczy. Planowano również już w Devil May Cry 4 wprowadzić pełną Demoniczną przemianę Nero, jednak wycofano się z tego pomysłu.Artbook Devil May Cry 4 Material Collection Artbook, wydany w maju 2008 roku. Nero miał być oryginalnie nazwany po francuskim rzeźbiarzu Auguste Rodinie, jednak twórcy bardziej skłaniali się ku dwusylabowemu imieniu oraz uważali, że imię „Rodin” brzmi zbyt „intelektualnie”. Jak stwierdzono w powieści, Morihashi Bingo przypadkowo wpadł na imię Nero i nie ma ono żadnego związku z Nelo Angelo.Powieść Devil May Cry 4: Deadly Fortune, wydana w 2009 roku. We wczesnych szkicach, zrzutach ekranu i zwiastunach Devil May Cry 4 Pogromca demonów Nero miał oryginalnie złoty połysk nim został on zmieniony na niebieski. Historia Wczesne życie Jeszcze jako niemowlę Nero został znaleziony przez rodzinę Kyrie i Credo na wyspie Fortuna. Gdy był dzieckiem był dręczony przez rówieśników twierdzących, że jego matka była prostytutką. Wraz z Credo, Nero dołączył do Zakonu Miecza, by zwalczać demony zagrażające miastu. Często jednak ograniczał się do solowych misji. Według raportu, pewnego dnia ogromna ilość demonów nagle pojawiła się z lasu Mitis i zaatakowała Fortunę. Nero walczył podczas tego wydarzenia z demonami i pomimo wytępienia ich wszystkich, zranił się w bark, a jego miecz, Czerwona Królowa, został uszkodzony. Sama broń została wysłana do naprawy, ale ramię Nero w wyniku tej rany przemieniło się. Początkowo myślał, że to infekcja, ale gdy zrozumiał, że to demoniczna moc rozpoczął trenować nią w tajemnicy.Artykuł Kikizo Devil May Cry 4: Kobayashi Interview, opublikowany 2 stycznia 2008 roku. ''Devil May Cry 4 Nero śpieszy się na występ Kyrie w świątyni, przedzierając się przez hordy demonów na swojej drodze. Po dotarciu na miejsce chłopak wręcza dziewczynie prezent i planuje szybko zmyć się z uroczystości, ku jej niezadowoleniu. Jednak w środku modlitwy nagle tajemniczy mężczyzna wskakuje przez okno świątyni i postrzeliwuje w głowę Sanctusa, przywódcę Zakonu Miecza. Credo wraz z oddziałem rycerzy rzuca się na zabójcę (którym okazuje się być Dante) jednak nie mają z nim żadnych szans i zostają szybko pokonani. Kyrie widząc, że jej brat jest w zagrożeniu próbuje przybiec mu z pomocą, jednak upada nim może dotrzeć do niego. Nero chcąc chronić dziewczynę rzuca się na mężczyznę, rozkazując Credo by zabrał Kyrie i poszedł po wsparcie, kiedy on zajmie się nieproszonym gościem. W wyniku walki Nero jest zmuszony ujawnić swojego Pogromcę demonów, którego dotychczas ukrywał w temblaku. Udaje mu się przybić Dantego do statuy Spardy jego własnym mieczem. Dante jednak przeżywa ten atak i bezproblemowo uwalnia się, przez co Nero stwierdza, że mężczyzna nie jest człowiekiem. Dante na ten komentarz odpowiada, że chłopak jest taki sam jak on oraz reszta rycerzy, wskazując na powalonych przez niego wcześniej sługusów zakonu, którzy okazali się być demonami. Zmieszany Nero pozwala Dantemu zbiec ze świątyni. Chwilę później Kyrie i Credo powracają do świątyni. Credo wydaje mu rozkaz pojmania Dantego, informując go, że widziano go zmierzającego w stronę Twierdzy Fortuna. Nagle w świątyni czuć trzęsienie, a po wyjściu z budynku ich oczom ukazuje się miasto i jego mieszkańcy pod atakiem demonów. Kiedy Kyrie i Credo ewakuują cywili do budynku, Nero zmierza przez miasto, które w całości zostało najechane przez demony, w pogoni za Dantem. Po drodze natrafia na źródło ataku demonów – pierwsze Wrota Piekieł, strzeżone przez Beriala, z którym pojedynkuje się i wygrywa, zmuszając go do powrotu do Piekła. Po pokonaniu Beriala Nero udaje się do Zamku Fortuna, przemierzając nadnaturalną zamieć. Na miejscu spotyka Glorię, nową członkinię zakonu, rozprawiającą się z tamtejszymi demonami. Po krótkiej wymianie zdań Gloria opuszcza zamek by dołączyć do reszty zakonu, natomiast Nero udaje się do budynku gdzie zmierza się z kolejnymi demonami. Tam znajduje kolejne Wrota Piekieł i naciera się na Baela, demona wyglądem przypominającego ropuchę, władającego lodem. Po rozprawieniu się z demonem Nero kontynuuje badanie zamku. W trakcie eksploracji natrafia na tajemne laboratorium zakonu, w którym napotyka się na Agnusa, alchemika zakonu. Agnus ujawnia, że to on stworzył Wrota Piekieł, by przywoływać demony i na nich eksperymentować, a także że Sanctus ma nadzieję wykorzystać eksperymenty, by przejąć władzą nad światem za pomocą Zbawcy, boskiego istnienia stworzonego przez zakon. Używając swoich demonów udaje mu się zabić Nero,Film ''Historia DMC, po raz pierwszy opublikowany na platformie YouTube 6 marca 2019 roku. którego zamierza wykorzystać do swoich eksperymentów, jednak chłopak zostaje wskrzeszony przez Yamato, złamany miecz brata Dantego – Vergila, który był przetrzymywany przez Agnusa w jego laboratorium, który wchłania się w Pogromcę demonów Nero i uwalnia w nim nowe demoniczne moce. Przebudzona energia zmusza przerażonego Agnusa do przemiany w swoją formę Angelo i ucieczki. Nero zmierza do głównej siedziby zakonu wierząc, że Credo wie coś więcej o tym co się dzieje. Aktywuje most z zamku, za pomocą którego przedostaje się przez Wodospad Foris i trafia do lasu Mitis. Tam natrafia na Dantego, jednak ich spotkanie nie trwa długo, gdyż Dante pospiesznie przeprasza Nero mówiąc „to musi poczekać” i po czym zeskakuje z klifu. Nero przemierza las walcząc z demonami, które napotyka na swojej drodze, aż natrafia na kolejne wrota oraz Echidnę – demona przypominającego smoka, uważająca demony w lesie za swoje dzieci. Po potyczce Nero dostaje się do głównej siedziby zakonu. Przy wejściu spotyka Credo, którego Nero pyta kim jest Dante. Credo jednak wyciąga swój miecz i stanowczo stwierdza, że chłopak nie ma prawa wymagać od niego jakichkolwiek odpowiedzi. Nero używa Pogromcy demonów by zablokować atak Credo, ujawniając swój sekret. Przekonując się o demonicznej mocy chłopaka Credo przemienia się w swoją formę Angelo i oznajmia, że Nero jest aresztowany. Między nimi dochodzi do walki, którą wygrywa Nero, zmuszając Credo do powrotu do swojej ludzkiej formy. Nagle znikąd za plecami Nero pojawia się zszokowana Kyrie, która była świadkiem całego zdarzenia. Nero próbuje uspokoić dziewczynę i wyjaśnić jej co zaszło, jednak wtrąca się Agnus, który porywa dziewczynę, mając nadzieję na trafienie na słaby punkt chłopaka. To rozwściecza Credo, który oznajmia, że ta walka zostanie przełożona i musi wydobyć prawdę od Sanctusa, po czym odlatuje. Nero tymczasem rusza za Kyrie i Agnusem. Chłopakowi udaje się dotrzeć do Agnusa, który uwięził Kyrie. Dochodzi do starcia, z którego Nero wychodzi zwycięsko, lecz kiedy chłopak zamierza wydać Agnusowi ostateczny cios napada go armia Bianco Angelo, prowadzonych przez samego Sanctusa w zbroi Alto Angelo. Sanctus uprowadza Kyrie, Nero skacze w jej stronę, lecz jedynie daje radę złapać za jej naszyjnik, który wcześniej sam jej podarował. Nero bez namysłu rusza za nimi, jednak po drodze natrafia na Dantego. Nero próbuje ignorować mężczyznę, ale ten oświadcza, że musi odzyskać Yamato. Nero odmawia, co powoduje kolejną walkę między nimi. Pomimo użycia Yamato i rozbrojenia Dantego, ten szybko powala chłopaka gołymi rękoma. Dante jednak uspokoił się, mówiąc, że pozwoli chłopakowi odejść i tymczasowo zatrzymać miecz, widząc, że chłopak go potrzebuje. Dante pyta Nero o imię, który wyjawia mu je i stwierdza, że jego imię nie jest najgorsze. Chłopak opuszcza Dantego, z którym jednak uzyskał wzajemny szacunek. Nero odnajduje Sanctusa przy ogromnej statui Spardy, którą zwą Zbawcą. Sanctus pyta Nero czy nie zechciałby się poddać i uformować rdzeń Zbawcy wraz z Kyrie. Chłopak odmawia i próbuje ratować Kyrie, jednak wpada w pułapkę Sanctusa, który zabiera mu Yamato. Nagle zjawia się Credo, wściekły na Sanctusa za to, że używa jego siostry do ziszczenia swojego planu, którego atakuje. Sanctus dźga go w brzuch za pomocą Yamato, zadając mu śmiertelną ranę. Creda spada ze statuy, ale zostaje złapany przez Dantego. On i Trish obserwują jak chłopak, pomimo próby uwolnienia się, zostaje wciągnięty do Zbawcy. Zbawca wkrótce wybudza się i odlatuje w stronę Fortuny. Znacznie później, Dante, który zniszczył wszystkie Wrota Piekieł i odzyskał Yamato, stawia czoła Zbawcy. Po osłabieniu Zbawcy Dante wrzuca Yamato do rdzenia statuy, co przebudza Nero i pozwala mu na ucieczkę z wnętrza Zbawcy. Po wykonaniu wielu prób wewnątrz statuy Nero konfrontuje się z samym Sanctusem. Sanctus pyta się chłopaka dlaczego ten zdradził zakon, na co Nero odpowiada, że Sanctus dokonał wystarczająco wielu niegodziwych czynów, by ten go nienawidził. Podczas ich wymiany zdań Sanctus również szydzi z Nero, mówiąc, że jego miłość go ogranicza. Nero pokonuje Sanctusa wewnątrz Zbawcy. Ostatkiem sił Sanctus błaga Spardę o moc, jednak jego prośba nie została spełniona. Wściekły pyta się dlaczego ten nie chce dać mu mocy, jednak miecz milczał. Nero jednak wyjaśnia, że pomimo tego, że Sparda był demonem, miał serce, które potrafiło kochać. Bez tego miecz nie będzie odpowiadać na wołania. Nero ratuje Kyrie i zabija Sanctusa, po czym uciekają ze Zbawcy. Kiedy wydaje się, że już po wszystkim, Zbawca nagle przemienia się w Fałszywego Zbawcę, wyglądem przypominającego samego Sanctusa. Nero mówi, że sam się nim zajmie, na co przystał Dante. Nero odmawia szybką modlitwę do Boga, w której tłumaczy, że pomimo nienawiści do swojej ręki, zaakceptował swoje demoniczne moce, po czym zniszył Fałszywego Zbawcę i Sanctusa za pomocą niej. Nero spotyka się z Dantem, z którym wymienia w podzięce parę zdań. Kiedy Dante już ma się zbierać Nero chce oddać mu Yamato, lecz ten odmawia mówiąc, że powierza go teraz chłopakowi. Nim Dante odszedł Nero zapytał się go czy jeszcze kiedyś się zobaczą, na co ten tylko odmachuje. Kyrie dołącza do Nero i oboje cieszą się, że to już koniec. Dwójka wyznaje sobie nawzajem, że chcą być razem, bez względu na demoniczne moce chłopaka. Nero oddaje dziewczynie naszyjnik i oboje już mają się pocałować, kiedy przerywają im niedobitki demonów. Nero zwalcza je, broniąc Kyrie przed nimi. W ostatniej scenie Nero i Kyrie stoją razem patrząc w dal i trzymając się za ręce. ''Devil May Cry 5: Before the Nightmare Jakiś czas po walce z Zakonem Miecza Nero dostał od Dantego niebieskie neonowe logo Devil May Cry, wysłane przez J.D. Morrisona. Nero i Kyrie decydują się wynająć mieszkanie na Fortunie i założyć swój własny oddział Devil May Cry, czyniąc Nero oficjalnie profesjonalnym łowcą demonów. Przez kolejne pięć lat Nero napotkał wielu ludzi, takich jak dziennikarze czy powieściopisarze badający incydent ze Zbawcą. Raz natrafił na okultystycznego dziennikarza Jeffreyego Turnera piszącego dla magazynu „Occult Times”, na którego pytania Nero odpowiadał niechętnie. Dziennikarz zrobił również chłopakowi zdjęcie jednak jego twarz nie była wyraźnie widoczna. Po incydencie na Fortunie tamtejszy sierociniec został zniszczony, z tego powodu Nero i Kyrie przygarnęli trzy sieroty – Julio, Kyle'a i Carlo. Wiedli proste życie, gdyż Nero nie miał zbyt wielu obowiązków na Fortunie, czy było to rozprawianie się z demonami, czy pomaganie mieszkańcom, a Kyrie zazwyczaj nie przyjmowała pieniędzy jako zapłaty, więc otrzymywali zazwyczaj zapłatę w postaci jedzenia czy różnych przedmiotów. Pewnego dnia, kiedy Nero próbował naprawić Czerwoną Królową, Julio poinformował chłopaka, że na dworze czeka na niego „jakaś dziwna kobieta”. Nero stwierdził, że to pewnie kolejny dziennikarz, jednak kiedy Julio powiedział, że ma ciemną skórę i okulary, pomyślał, że może to być Gloria. Jednak kiedy Julio dodał, że ma czarne kręcone włosy kobieta weszła do środka garażu Nero. Chłopak ukrył przed nią Pogromcę demonów, stwierdzając, że dziewczyna jest albo człowiekiem, albo słabym demonem, gdyż Pogromca demonów nie wykazywał żadnej reakcji na nią. Nero posłał Julio do Kyrie, po czym Nico zaczęła wypytywać chłopaka, jednak ten jej przerwał i poprosił, by nie paliła w jego garażu pełnym łatwopalnych gazów. Nico żartobliwie odpowiedziała, że takie wykłady powinien zostawić Julio, co zirytowało chłopaka. Nero powiedział dziewczynie, że albo gasi papierosa, albo ma wyjść z garażu. Dziewczyna nie protestowała i opuściła garaż, jednak zauważyła Pogromcę demonów Nero, i zaczęła się z nim droczyć. Nero zaniepokoił się z powodu jej reakcji, ale ta powiedziała, że nie musi się o to martwić. Dziewczyna w końcu przedstawiła się się jako „Nicoletta Goldstein” i wyjaśniła, że poszukuje dokumentów z demonicznych badań i eksperymentów Zakonu Miecza, i z tego powodu szuka pomocy u jego byłych członków. Nero zauważył, że Nico zdaje się nie mieć złych zamiarów, ale zachował ostrożność i zapytał ją skąd wie o badaniach zakonu. Kiedy dziewczyna ujawniła swoje rozległe śledztwo na ten temat Nero zrozumiał, że ma ona faktyczne pewnie powiązanie z demonami, w przeciwieństwie do okultystycznych dziennikarzy, jednak był to dla niego jedynie powód by zwiększyć czujność i nie ufać w pełni Nico, dlatego też odmówił pomocy. Co zaskoczyło Nero było pytanie Nico o Agnusa, na co ten odpowiedział, że nie żyje. Nero zapytał ją skąd zna „tego dupka” i ku zdziwieniu chłopaka, dziewczyna odpowiedziała, że był to jej ojciec. Nico zaczęła majstrować przy Czerwonej Królowej co nie spodobało się chłopakowi. Jednak chwilę później chłopak zdziwił się kiedy Nico szybko wykryła problemy z bronią i zrugała go za brak regularnej konserwacji broni, po czym szybko naprawiła miecz. Nero zauważył podobieństwa między nią a Agnusem, patrząc jak ta pracuje i czując się dłużnym za naprawę broni, przystał na jej prośbę i zdecydował się jej pomóc odnaleźć dokumenty. Z tego powodu dziewczyna nadała Nero pozwolenie na nazywanie jej „Nico”. Nero zabrał Nico do piwnicy w Twierdzy Fortuna, gdzie znajdowało się laboratorium Agnusa. Nico podekscytowała się tamtejszym sprzętem, przez co Nero zaczął obawiać się, że ta będzie chciała kontynuować badania swego ojca, dlatego też zapytał ją w jaki sposób zamierza wykorzystać te badania. Jednocześnie był gotowy zabić ją Niebieską Różą w zależności od jej odpowiedzi. Ta odparła, że chce zostać „artystką broni”, co uspokoiło Nero. Nico spytała go czy zna Nell Goldstein, na co ten zaprzeczył co zdenerwowało dziewczynę. Ten jednak zachował spokój i wyjaśnił, że bronie palne nigdy nie były zbyt popularne na Fortunie. Nero powiedział, że przez to, że sam używa pistoletu ludzie często krzywo na niego patrzyli. Nico spytała czy może zobaczyć jego broń. Chłopak zawahał się, ale pokazał dziewczynie Niebieską Różę i pozwolił jej ją przejrzeć, będąc pod wrażeniem dedukcji Nico. Dziewczyna zaczęła opowiadać o pracach Nell, co nie złapało uwagi zamyślonego Nero, aż ta nie wspomniała o Ebony & Ivory. Nero uświadomił sobie o powiązaniu Nico i Dantego, co sprawiło go w duży dyskomfort przypominając sobie, że to Dante zabił Agnusa dokładnie tą bronią. Ignorując pytanie Nico, czy ten wykorzystuje Ebony & Ivory w słusznej sprawie, Nero rozmyślał nad tym co powiedziała mu wcześniej dziewczyna oraz nad tym jak ważną osobą jest dla niego Dante i jak wyjaśnić jej co zaszło. Ostatecznie Nero wyjawił jej wszystko o Agnusie i Dante, jednak Nico nie żywiła do niego żadnej urazy. Later, Nero and Nico took all of Agnus's documents back to Nero's house and allowed Nico to stay with them for a while as she worked through the papers. During dinner, Nero stomped on Nico's foot when she swears in front of Kyrie, which amused Kyrie. While Kyrie was in the kitchen, Nico remarked that Kyrie was too good for Nero, which Nero agreed with. When Nico took out her cigarettes, Nero snatched them away for her and ordered her not to smoke in the house. Before going outside, Nico questioned if Nero would like to use any of her weapons, though Nero didn't how to respond to that, and she proclaimed that they will be business partners. Nero was unsure if Nico was okay with the arrangement since he helped Dante kill her father, but Nico stated she doesn't hold any grudges. Nero then reacted in shock when Nico told him about Rock Goldstein, who is also her blood-related uncle and her adoptive father. Devil May Cry 5'' Charakterystyka Osobowość Wygląd Moce i umiejętności Relacje Tematy muzyczne Wystąpienia w innych mediach Ciekawostki Przypisy